


Still Into You

by haellochan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haellochan/pseuds/haellochan
Summary: Even after all this time, you're still into him.





	Still Into You

**Author's Note:**

> this is very loosely based on "still into you" by paramore.  
> was requested by an anon on tumblr

You’d think that after three _years_ of dating, you’d stop getting butterflies at every little thing your boyfriend does. He smiled? He grabbed your hand while you were walking? He simply _looked_ at you? Butterflies. You suppose that must be a good thing, though, seeing as most people lose that feeling from their first love after a while. Jungwoo had been kind enough to inform you that he still felt the same things when he was with you as he did when you first got together (and even before then), and that thought always made you feel better whenever you were down. Sure, your relationship had its ups and downs, as with any normal relationship, but the two of you always made up after fights and made sure to communicate when you had concerns, so you never had to worry about your relationship. If you felt insecure, Jungwoo was always there to comfort you, and vice versa.

You let out a small yawn, turning over to admire your boyfriend’s features only to find that he was already awake and gazing softly at you.

“Good morning,” You muttered sleepily, earning a smile from him.

There was shuffling, and the next thing you knew, he was close enough to you that just the slightest movement would cause the two of you to bump into each other. “Good morning.”

“What are you doing awake already? Didn't you want to sleep in?”

He made a small noise of agreement and shrugged, “I did, but I guess my body didn't want to sleep anymore… Are you hungry?”

“Maybe…” You paused for a moment to peck him on the nose and smile at him, “Are you?”

“A little bit, but I don't feel like getting up unless you’re hungry.” With that, he moved so his head was pressed against your shoulder and his arms were around your waist, his hair was tickling your face but you put up with it simply because you enjoyed the affection.

It was silent for a while, the two of you enjoying the serene feeling of being in each other’s embrace, the silence only being broken when Jungwoo spoke up again, not even bothering to move from his comfortable position. “You know I love you, right? I feel like I don't tell you that enough.”

“Of course I know that. You don't need to _tell_ me that, you show it with everything you do. And I love you too, Jungie.”

“Yeah, but it’s still nice to say it out loud…” He sat up a bit to look at you, a smile on his face, “And it's nice to hear.” (oh my gosh my heart couldn't take writing that i lost all my uwus because i thought about jungwoo’s smile and uGH)

You giggled in response and pecked him on the cheek, only to have him follow you when you went to lay your head back down and press a kiss to your lips. When he pulled away, he sat up fully before sliding towards the edge of the bed to stand up. “Want pancakes?”

“Mm… Yeah, pancakes sound good.”

As you were following him out of your bedroom and to the kitchen, you couldn't help but think that you wouldn’t mind this for the rest of your life.


End file.
